Fanfiction For Ducks
by Gaffney06
Summary: Title is awful, if anyone has any suggestions please tell me. Julie and Adam read some Mighty Ducks fan fiction. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Fanfiction For Ducks **

**Summary: **Julie and Adam read some Might Ducks fan fiction.

"The room spun as Julie and Portman came closer together. Their lips finally met and it was all either of them ever wanted. The kiss grew steamier and…"

"Alright, that's enough Adam." Julie yelled at him as they stared at the computer screen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to read the rest of it?" Adam asked, laughing.

"I'm sure." Julie answered. "That is just gross. I hate it when people write these fan fiction stories about us."

"We're semi famous Jules, what else do you expect?"

"Well could they at least not pair me with Dean Portman? Ugh!" Julie complained, shaking at the thought.

"Then who would you want them to pair you up with?" Adam asked, taking a chance.

"Anyone but Portman. I don't even understand the basis of the of this relationship idea." Julie complained, leaning her head on Adam's shoulder.

"It probably has something to do with the way he always calls you _babe _and _sweetie_." Adam told her as he clicked on a different story.

"No, that just shows he is a sexist pig. I would never go for a guy like him." Julie stated. "I can understand why they pair me with Scooter, we actually dated. I can understand why they paired me with Goldberg, we're both goalies. But for the life of me I can't figure out why they would…"

"What about this one?" Adam interrupted, breaking Julie's thoughts.

"What?" Julie asked, looking intently at the story Adam had just pulled up. "Adam this one has us as a couple."

"Yeah, but can you see why?" Adam asked, looking at her.

"I guess so. I mean we are both so much alike, but then again this person probably wouldn't know that."

"They might." Adam reasoned.

"No, I bet this came from your famous, _her name is Julie not babe _line." Julie told them, as she looked back at him.

"No, it didn't. It's because we are so much alike, I know it is."

"And how do you know that?" Julie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I wrote it." Adam told her, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! **


	2. Bash Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Bash Brothers**

"Come on guys, you have to see this." Adam and Julie led the two enforcers into the library and over to the computer.

"What is it?" Fulton asked, bored already.

"I don't need be looking at no school stuff." Portman added.

"It doesn't have anything to do with school." Adam told them as he loaded the website onto the computer screen. "It has to do with us."

"Us who?" Portman asked.

"Us, the Ducks." Julie clarified for him.

"What about us?" Fulton asked, now interested.

"It's these stories that people are writing about us." Julie answered.

"Yeah, they really helped Julie and I get together." Adam continued on.

"Wait, you and Jules are together?" Portman asked, confused. "Since when?"

"Since last night." Julie answered.

"What kind of stories are they?" Fulton asked.

"Different kinds, but most of what we saw were romance." Adam answered.

"Romance. These jerks better not have paired me up with some ugly hag." Portman commented.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Julie told him as she and Adam started to walk away. "Adam and I have to go do some research."

"Let's find a good one here." Portman said as he scrolled down the list of stories.

"There's one with both of us." Fulton pointed to the last story on the page.

Portman clicked on the story and started reading aloud.

_"There's something I've got to admit to you dude." Portman looked at Fulton . _

_"What's that?" Fulton asked, hoping Portman would say the words that he had longed to hear. _

"Boring." Portman comment as he strolled down to the end of the story.

_"I love you Fulton ." _

_"I love you to Portman." Fulton replied as they simultaneously leaned in for their first kiss. _

"Don't take this the wrong way bro," Portman started, "but gross."

"I agree, but it could have been worse." Fulton told him.

"How's that?"

"They could have paired you with an ugly hag."

"That's true." Portman stated. "Hey wait a minute. Adam said that these stories caused he and Julie to get together, right?"

"Right."

"So what in the hell are they trying to say by getting us to read this?" Portman asked.

"You don't think that they think that we should be a romantic couple do you?" Fulton asked.

"I don't know dude, but I think I've had enough of this." Portman told him, rising from his chair. "Let's go find some hot chicks," he continued in a scruff, manly voice.

"Right, smoking hot chicks." Fulton replied as they left the library.

Julie and Adam returned a few moments later. "Where did they go?" Julie asked.

_"I love you Fulton ." _

_"I love you to Portman." Fulton replied as they simultaneously leaned in for their first kiss. _

"What?" Julie asked confused.

"That's the last words of the story they were reading." Adam told her.

Julie's eyes grew wide. "You don't think?"

**Please push the blue button and leave a comment! **


	3. C2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. 

**C2**

"So these are the stories you guys were talking about?" Guy asked as he looked at the computer screen. 

"Those are the ones." Adam answered. 

"And they helped the two of you finally get together?" Connie asked. 

"Yes." Julie stated, turning her head sideways. "What do you mean finally?" 

"Well, it was kind of obvious that the two of you loved each other." Guy told them. 

"We were starting to wonder if you guys were ever going to do anything about it." Connie added. 

"I wrote a story for Julie." Adam announced. 

"What?" Connie and Guy asked. 

"Adam wrote a story about us being together and then showed it to me." Julie explained. 

"And it's on this site?" 

"Somewhere, but with over 1,000 stories on here, it would take me forever to find it." Adam told them. 

"Hey, what's this?" Connie asked. 

"What?" Julie asked. 

"This." Connie pointed to the upper left hand corner of the page. 

"You mean the C2 communities?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah, those." Connie assured him. 

"That is just a series of groups of stories based on people's favorites." Julie told her. 

"Excuse me?" 

"It's just where people group all the stories that are, say about the same couple, in the same place so that they are easily accessible." Adam explained more clearly. 

"I get it." Connie said clicking on the C2 section. "Let's see what we have here." 

"We have the Julie and Adam community." Adam stated. 

"The Julie and Charlie community," Guy Added. 

"And the Julie and Scooter community," Connie stated, and then looked towards Julie. "Is there something you want to tell us?" 

"I'm the team whore." Julie told them. "Well at least the team fan fiction whore." 

"The team fan fiction whore." Connie repeated. "That explains where you go every night." 

"I'm serious. I spent last weekend going through all of these stories and I am honestly paired with every duck in at least one story, even with you, although I do kind of like that one." 

"What do you mean by that?" Connie asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you liked Adam, besides I don't swing that way sister." 

"Eww. Gross. I didn't mean I wanted you. I just meant that the story was funny. It was a parody of some sort." Julie explained. 

"Oh." Connie breathed a sigh of relief. "You've really been paired with every duck?" 

"Along with every member of varsity, including Riley." 

"Even Guy?" Connie asked, worried. 

"Yeah." Julie sensed the panic and reassured her friend. "Don't worry; I have no feelings for Guy." 

"What about Portman?" Guy asked. 

"Don't get her started on that?" Adam warned him. "Scroll on down the page." 

"The Julie and Portman community." Connie laughed. "Now that is great." 

"Speaking of Portman, have any of you noticed he and Fulton acting extra manly lately?" Guy asked casually. 

"Maybe they are trying to hide it." Julie reasoned. 

"Hide what?" 

"They were reading some of these stories the other day while Julie and I were doing research." 

"So?" 

"When we came back here they were gone and the story that was showing on the screen was one where they expressed their romantic feelings for each other." Adam explained. 

"Adam and I think Fulton and Portman are secretly dating." Julie stated. 

"That's too bad." Guy stated. 

"Why?" 

"That hockey announcer kid is going to be so disappointed." Guy stated. "He just loved it when Portman stripped in the penalty box." 

"We'll have to break it to him gently." Connie agreed. 

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!**


	4. Connie and Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Connie and Guy**

"Lets be vain and look at some of our stories." Connie told Guy.

"Do we have a C2 Community?" Guy asked.

Connie scrolled down the page, "I don't see one. Julie has them all."

"Shouldn't she. I mean she is the fan fiction whore of the team." Guy told her and Julie just shook her head.

"Good point." Connie agreed, "I guess we'll have to go back to the main page and look for our names in the summaries."

"Yeah." Guy agreed as he clicked the back button.

"There's one." Connie told him and he clicked on the story.

**Half an Hour Later**

_"What the hell do you want from me?" Guy yelled. "I have always done what you wanted me to. I have always been the guy that you wanted me to be and this is what I get?" _

"You are so full of it Guy." Connie yelled.

"How am I full of it?" You were the one dancing with that clown."

"Only because you were flirting with that bitch."

"I wasn't flirting with anyone."

"Another one where we are fighting." Connie stated becoming bored.

"That's the fifth one straight." Guy commented.

"I don't get it." Connie continued. "Why is it that everyone just assumes that we fight all of the time?"

"Yeah, we never fight." Guy agreed. "I think we have only had one fight the entire time we have been dating."

"And just because that fight happened during the time the last movie was set, people automatically assume that we are an on again off again couple." Connie explained as Julie and Adam rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, and then it wasn't my fault. It was just that certain time of the month for you."

"It wasn't that time of the month." Connie corrected him.

"It was." Guy argued. "Because you were being bitchy. You are only bitchy when you are on your getting that monthly visit."

"I never get bitchy with you." Connie argued back, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yes you do. You're getting like that now." Guy told her, raising his voice. "Are you having your period now?" Guy practically yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the library.

"I can't believe you would embarrass me like this in public." Connie yelled as they finally left the library.

"How many does that make today?" Julie asked.

Adam looked at Julie. "Come on Jules." He said sarcastically. "They NEVER fight."

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment!**


	5. Adult Situations

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Adult Situations

Julie and Adam looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well," Julie told him. "Let's just read some stories."

"Yeah," Adam Agreed. "I've been meaning to read all of the stories about us."

"Me too." Julie answered, as she clicked on the C2 Community about her and Adam.

"Let's just start at the top and make our way down the list." Adam told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Julie told her as Julie clicked on the first story on the page.

Julie started reading the story out loud. _"I guess you're right. Guys are idiots when it comes to women." Adam told me and I smiled._

_"Hey!" He acted offended before attacking me with his tickling fingers. "Take it back or pay the price."_

_I couldn't contain my laughter. "No way, you're the one who said it first." He continued tickling me until I just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay stop."_

_"Not until you say uncle."_

_"Uncle." I told him as the tickling stopped. He smiled at his momentary victory. I took the opportunity to tackle him and push him off the sofa. I fell on top of him and I just couldn't help myself._

_I kissed his lips softly and he immediately responded. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Adam started undoing the buttons on my blouse. Unwilling to be outdone, I pulled his shirt over his head. The rest of our clothes were shed quickly and he was inside me immediately. There were no stray touches, kisses, or foreplay. Not that there really needed to be after two weeks apart. It was just us and it was amazing._

_Afterwards, we snuggled together, sweaty and exhausted," _Julie finished the story.

"Wow!" Adam told her. "I can't believe people are writing about us having sex."

"I know. I don't feel like a virgin anymore." Julie told him. "Know what I mean?"

"Julie?" Adam started. "You know how we got together because of these stories?"

"Yeah," Julie said slowly. "Your point being?"

"Life imitates art Baby." Adam smiled slyly as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her neck passionately.

"You want to do it here, in the library."

Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! The story they were reading was an exert from my other story Together in Boston. You guys can feel free to read and review it as well.


	6. Babe Magnet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Babe Magnet **

"What is the big deal?" Luis asked. "Don't you two realize how early it is?"

"It's eleven O'clock." Julie told him. "It's not that early."

"It is on a Saturday that we don't have practice." Luis complained. "Besides, I already told you. I don't give a damn about these stupid stories."

"Would you care if we told you that you were paired with a Victoria's secret model?"

"Am I?" Luis asked, suddenly perking up.

"No." Julie answered.

"Then I don't care." Luis answered.

"Just shut up and sit down." Julie told him as Adam logged onto the sight.

"Where's this great story about me?" Luis asked.

"There isn't one, Julie and I just didn't want to go alone." Adam explained to him. "We are making it our mission to ensure that every member of the team finds out what people are writing about us."

"There's not even one story about me?" Luis asked astonished.

"No, their mostly about Charlie, Connie and Guy, Adam and myself, and the bashes." Julie answered. "Speaking of which did you know that Fulton and Portman are dating?"

"How could there not be any stories about me?" Luis continued. "Do they not know who I am?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Julie asked.

"I mean come on. Charlie? Adam? Guy? I am much sexier then all of those guys and I can't even get one story. I mean, look at this body." Luis ran his hand down his body, immediately drawing the attention of nearby females.

"Averman has a story." Adam said quietly.

"Averman? How in the hell does that happen. The dude is a chick repellor," Luis continued. "I however, I am a chick magnet."

"I said the bashes are dating each other." Julie tried once more.

"I'm having a crisis and all you can say is that Fulton and Portman are gay lovers." Luis shouted.

The library quieted as everyone looked at the trio. "What did you say?" Luis heard the gruff; all too familiar voice ask from behind him.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! I'm sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. I've been really busy, plus I was stuck on ideas. This probably won't be much longer, another chapter, maybe two. **


	7. The Last Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**The Last Story **

"What did you say?" Luis heard the gruff; all too familiar voice ask from behind him.

Gulping, Luis turned around slowly to find Portman staring down at him, with his arms crossed. "I uh." Luis started. "I don't remember saying anything."

"Who said Fulton and I were lovers?" Portman demanded.

"See you later, Luis." Adam said, grabbing Julie's hand as they headed out of the Library.

"Yeah, much later." Julie told them and the two was out of sight.

"What the hell is up with those two?" Portman asked. "Now, who told you we were gay lovers?" Portman asked once more, clenching his fists.

"Julie and those damned stories that don't have anything to do with me. Can you believe it, they won't even write about he sexiest player on the team?" Luis shook his head at Portman.

"Don't be silly, Luis." Portman patted his shoulder, calming down. "There are plenty of stories about me." Portman then left to go find Fulton.

"I can't believe it Dude." Fulton said, as Portman walked into the dorm they shared. "I was actually turned down by a chick."

"What happened?"

"She said she didn't want to take me away from you." Fulton shook his head. "Even after us acting extra manly, everyone seems to think we're dating."

"We're going to put an end to this." Portman drug him out the room and down the hall.

"Adam, Julie, we need to talk." Portman yelled, barging into the room without even knocking.

"Aaaahhh." Julie screamed, as she and Adam tried to cover themselves with the sheets.

"Don't you guys knock?" Adam asked annoyed.

"The whole school thinks we're gay, and you are going to fix it." Fulton stated.

"What?" Adam asked, acting stupid.

"Just shut up and come on." Portman yelled. "You're coming with us."

"But I'm naked." Adam shrieked.

"We don't care." Fulton yelled as Portman grabbed Adam by the ear and drug him out of the room.

"You are going to post this on that writing site you like so much, then you are going to email it to the whole school." Portman told Adam as he was drug into the library, giving all the ladies there a nice show.

"Bringing me here naked isn't going to make people think you are not gay." Adam told them.

"Just shut up and type."

_Attention:_

_This is the real Portman and Fulton. What the hell are you guys writing about us? Because of you, everyone thinks we're gay. For the first and final time, WE ARE NOT GAY! Anyone who writes us as gay from now on, we will personally hunt you down and take care of you. _

_Signed, _

_Portman and Fulton. _

Adam posted the story and sent out the email. Once Portman and Fulton were gone, he logged back on and made one final edit before returning to Julie.

_P.S. Adam here, _

_Thanks for helping me get Julie. Especially in the library yesterday!_

**THE END! **

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational review! I decided to end the story because I am simply out of ideas. **


End file.
